The State of Gaza
History Founded in Jul 2898 as a free nation Economy The State of Gaza is economic leader in the region with manily focusing in oil, steel and iron industry. Despite limited natural resources, intensive development of the agricultural and industrial sectors over the past decades has made The State of Gaza largely self-sufficient in food production It's been help the economic of Hafia for sometime. With the addition of The State of Hafia it has risen more industrial area and help grow more jobs throughout the area. Leading exports include electronics, software, computerized systems, communications technology, medical equipment, pharmaceuticals, fruits, chemicals, military technology. The State of Gaza is a global leader in water conservation and geothermal energy and its development of cutting-edge technologies in software, communications and the life sciences. Tourism Tourism, especially religious tourism, is an important industry in The State of Gaza, with the country's temperate climate, beaches, archaeological and historical sites, and unique geography also drawing tourists. The State of Gaza security problems have taken their toll on the industry, but the number of incoming tourists is on the rebound Politics The State of Gaza operates under a parliamentary system as a democratic republic with universal suffrage. A member of parliament supported by a parliamentary majority becomes the prime minister—usually this is the chair of the largest party. Th e prime minister is the head of government and head of the cabinet. The State of Gaza is governed by a 120-member parliament, known as the Knesset. Membership of the Knesset is based on proportional representation of political parties, with a 2% electoral threshold, which in practice has resulted in coalition governments. Parliamentary elections are scheduled every four years, but unstable coalitions or a no-confidence vote by the Knesset can dissolve a government earlier. The Basic Laws of Gaza function as an uncodified constitution. The president of Gazal is head of state, with limited and largely ceremonial duties. Legal system The State of Gaza has a three-tier court system. At the lowest level are magistrate courts, situated in most cities across the country. Above them are district courts, serving both as appellate courts and courts of first instance; they are situated in five of The State of Gaza six districts. The third and highest tier is the Supreme Court, located in Jerusalem; it serves a dual role as the highest court of appeals and the High Court of Justice. In the latter role, the Supreme Court rules as a court of first instance, allowing individuals, both citize ns and non-citizens, to petition against the decisions of state authorities. Although Israel supports the goals of the International Criminal Court, it has not ratified the Rome Statute, citing concerns about the ability of the court to remain free from political impartiality. Gaza's legal system combines three legal traditions: English common law, civil law, and Jewish law. It is based on the principle of stare decisis (precedent) and is an adversarial system, where the parties in the suit bring evidence before the court. Court cases are decided by professional judges rather than juries. Marriage and divorce are under the jurisdiction of the religious courts: Jewish, Muslim, and Christian. A committee of Knesset members, Supreme Court justices, and Gaza Bar members carries out the election of judges. Administration of Gaza's courts (both the "General" courts and the Labor Courts) is carried by the Administration of Courts, situated in Jerusalem. Both General and Labor courts are paperless courts: the storage of court files, as well as court decisions, are conducted electronically. Gaza's Basic Law: Human Dignity and Liberty seeks to defend human rights and liberties in Gaza. Gaza is the only country in the region ranked "Free" by Freedom House based on the level of civil liberties and political rights; the "Nazareth Authority-Administered Territories" was ranked "Not Free." Georgraphy Education Culture The State of Gaza diverse culture stems from the diversity of the population: Jews from around the world have brought their cultural and religious traditions with them, creating a melting pot of Jewish customs and beliefs. Gaza is the only country in Simcountry where life revolves around the Hebrew calendar. Work and school holidays are determined by the Jewish holidays, and the official day of rest is Saturday, the Jewish Sabbath. Israel's substantial Arab minority has also left its imprint on Israeli culture in such spheres as architecture,http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Israel#cite_note-377music, and cuisine. Military Activities - Tel Aviv War: An operation to retain lost land during the resistance war. - Nazareth War: 'With 15 years have pass since the Tel Aviv War, Nazareth a country govern by Nazareth Liberation Group. NLG has started a border war to Gaza. Bombing of Gaza border checkpoints and other populated markets. Since then The State of Gaza have push military actions with G-SOG leading. Finally ten years of terror activety, Gaza approve military actions to cross into Nazareth. Bitter fighting began but ended quick in two months. '- Operation Lone Wolf: '''Ending of Nazareth war began with terror attacks against civilians and military checkpoints within Nazareth. The State of Gaza has issued covert military actions in Nazareth with on going operations to kill or capture Nazareth Liberation Group (NLG) leaders and operatives. - '''Operation Hurricane: Operation Hurrican was a mission to push the terrorist cells from a country north of Nazareth. I t was a failed operation with G-SOG entering first before any military present. During the operation G-SOG was flying in a military US blackhawk when an anti-aircraft fired apon them and hitting the rotors. The aircraft crash landed and all crew members were prounce dead at the crash site. This was the worst lost has G-SOG since the Tel Aviv War. The operation remained classified for ten years until declassification. Government Agencies - Gaza Sector Police: GSP in short, is incharge of check points and boarder of The State of Gaza, Tel Aviv and Nazareth. GSP carry out police control within the state. - Gaza Special Operations Group: G-SOG or nicknamed Night Stalkers. Is in charge of anti-terriost operations, maritime operations and hostage rescue. In practice, G-SOG specialize in commando and other specia l forces roles, in addition to reconnaissance (the degree of specialization varies by units and current needs). Countless operations earned the nickname Night Stalkers. - Gaza State Intelligence: GSI is important to The State of Gaza is has been the heart and center of all intelligence gathering in country. - Gaza State Forum: Taxtation within the country to the people and the businesses. - Gaza Defense Force: GDF for short is the main force of military in The State of Gaza. Category:Defunct Country